Squibs
by The Scrybe
Summary: My take on the marriage law
1. The Law

Title: When she married the teacher

Author: The Scrybe

Email: M

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: "The board of governors has already taken great grievances to prevent the Marriage Act from being passed by the Ministry, although, it can no longer be prevented." The marriage law is in affect.

Warnings: None yet.

An excerpt from Case study: 17479 

The first squib documented in history, albeit muggle, was a London writer by the name of Mary Wollstonecraft Shelly. She was not born of non magic ability, yet, she lost all ability to perform magic later in life. The notes to her experiment were found later published in classic muggle fiction. Taking a hybrid, mountain troll giant, she proceeded to document its progress under the Imperious curse. The "monster" as she referred to it, was quite thick, and didn't follow instruction productively, so Shelly, in means of a greater science, began to work with the monster. The experiment went awry, however, when the "monster" began to block the Imperious curse. Soon after, the monster supposedly killed Shelly. After further investigation, the monster severed brain tissue in Shelly's head which was later proven to be linked to magical capability. Shelly, in all haste, fled to the muggle world and began writing literature to earn a living. Thus, she wrote Frankenstein an account, although exaggerated, of her scientific findings. Shelly replaced the names of all magical counterparts, and told the story through a muggle scientist and his assistant. The "monster" as she described it, was born from various appendages from human corpses, and not brewed in a magical creature fertilization clinic like it had originally been. It has been proven that the remaining of her time line succumbed to the squib like behavior, having no magical ability at all.

The second, more widely known squib of the time was Emilio Magellan, son of the muggle who circumnavigated the world. The young inventor was born a half blood to Morgana Wise, mistress to Ferdinand Magellan. From a young age, Emilio presented a scientific calling, first beginning with potion brewing. By the age of ten, Magellan had produced more than twenty potions for many common problems in the magical world. By the age of twenty however, he began dabbling in wandless magic and the dark arts. Magellan sewed his wand into his wrist by the age of twenty-five, attaching it to the nerves in his left arm. With a wave of his hand, he was said to have been able to perform some of the most complex spells and without the aid of spoken incantation. At the age of thirty-two, he bore his first son, Argellus Magellan, who was born a squib. Emilio's experiment with his in-body wand proved the answer to his son's non magical capabilities due to the fact that the magic, which by that time, coursed through his veins, had corrupted his seed. In a fit of rage, Magellan ripped the wand from his wrist thus removing the veins that were attached to it. He was said to have bled to death. His wife and son were said to have lived in a muggle town somewhere in America.

As time progressed, and more pureblood families were established, the families began inbreeding. Some examples of well-known pureblood families today include: The Malfoys, Snapes, Crabbes, Goyles, Parkinsons, Bulstrodes, Weasleys, Blacks, and the Lestranges. Birth betrothals became normal in many of these families. Soon enough, because of marriage to immediate family members or the like, miscarriages and squib like behavior have been evident. Many of the families can no longer produce magical heirs, and those who can are likely to bare a mentally ill or squib child. Within the investigation, the only remaining witches and wizards of the future will be those who were born to muggle born parents. The depletion of the wizarding world has already taken affect. Half bloods show no signs of squib accumulation, however, it is in our best interests to keep the muggleborns and purebloods from mating with the halfblood population as it may result in more squib births from ancestor relations.

End of excerpt

MoM

Ministry of Magic official documentation

The board of governors has already taken great grievances to prevent the Marriage Act from being passed by the Ministry, although, it can no longer be forestalled. If no actions are taken against the failure to conceive magical children, the Wizarding world will cease to exist. The terms of the Marriage Act are as follows:

1. Muggleborn males and females have an obligation to the wizarding community to marry on, or following their seventeenth birthday.

2. Pureblood families may petition any muggleborn individual, and must receive an answer in two weeks following the petition.

3. A muggleborn may only deny a petition if he or she accepts another from a different Pureblood family.

4. Due to the onslaught of the law, Purebloods may be petitioned, but may decline any petition, even if they do not have another that follows.

5. All pureblood families with eligible children must participate as well as all muggleborn witches and wizards.

6. The cut off age to pureblood males and females is unlimited, however, the cut off age for muggleborn men and women is fifty. All starting ages for pureblood and muggleborn children is still seventeen.

7. If needed, the muggleborn female of the marriage may be forced by their pureblood partner to desist from all strenuous activity, i.e., schooling, work, in order to rear the children.

8. Each partnership must produce both a female and male heir. If the male counterpart cannot conceive either of the two, he may settle for two of the same sex.

9. All those who cannot conceive are exempt from the act.

10. None of the produced children may be given up for adoption. Failure to adhere to this will result in imprisonment. If by any chance, a family cannot care for the children financially, the Ministry will support all income and necessities. If the problem be not of sane mind, children will be moved to the family's closest living relative for rearing.

11. Magical fertilization cannot be used at any time during the marriage binding. The effects of magical fertilization are unsupported and under documented. Studies have shown the number of squibs were higher than in traditional child making.

12. Marriages are life pending. It cannot be broken, unless by death. Failure to acknowledge this rule will result in immediate imprisonment.

13. To ensure that the couple is copulating on a weekly basis, without contraceptives (both muggle and magical), a binding ritual is stated along with the marriage ceremony. Each couple is then regulated by the Ministry of Magic on a monthly evaluation. The first night of marriage must involve intercourse to seal the magical contract. If this isn't followed, the couple will be fined, and will be forced to engage in sexual activity with an audience. Along with the clauses in the binding contract there is a section (section four article seven) which states: Failure to conform to fidelity will result in painful blisters in the genital area. Infidelity is now a crime. Those married will be fined and imprisoned.

14. If any witch or wizard flees the country while the law is in affect, (pureblood or muggleborn) they will automatically suffer the symptoms of one of the documented unforgivable curses. Failure to comply will result in the immediate imprisonment of all relatives known to the escapee.

15. All sexual intercourse habits will be frozen for anyone during the time of petitioning. If a witch or wizard is found to have had sexual intercourse, they will be fined and imprisoned until a petitioner is found and selected for them.

16. Parents of all petitioners and those being petitioned cannot accept nor decline for their children. Thus, they can neither petition for their children.

17. If by any chance a squib is conceived by those in affect by this law, the marriage can be appealed, and the squib will be sent to live with a muggle family. Both parties of the marriage will then be reassigned new partners.

18. Magical spells and potions may not be used on a child at any time. This includes potions for twins, triplets, boys or girls and the like. Magic used on children during their time in the womb may have dire consequences.

We must regretfully say that the Ministry of Magic is somewhat biased in the favor of Pureblood families. This is because without their consent and help to the ministry, we too would cease to exist. This is not an act of foul play, however please acknowledge the strain we have been put under to ensure the posterity of the wizarding community. Hopefully, the new generation of magical children will prosper, due to the passing of this law, and that we may never have to propose such an Act in the future of wizarding kind.

Professor Severus Snape looked to the document he clutched vehemently in his hand. "How dare they!" he thought as he stood from his desk. Biased, yea they were, due to the fact that many of the Pureblood families mentioned in the study are on the board of governors. He should have been exempt, but he wasn't, he had to find a way to appeal. He sat down, opening the package that came along with the official documents. There were no less than forty blank petition notices. He sat back in his chair, this was going to be harder than he thought. He had to speak with the Headmaster.

At the opposite end of the school, Hermione Granger sat on her bed shocked into silence. She had learned only weeks before of her adult status. Do to the use of her timeturner, she had aged dramatically. She had turned seventeen at the beginning of the school term, which made her apart of the marriage act. She sat for quite some time, wondering who she could petition. She wish she had a way to appeal the law, it was the only time she wished she were barren. She sat, on the verge of tears, thinking that the word pureblood was synonymous with evil. She finally came to her senses and walked swiftly from her room and to the Headmaster's office.

They came to the gargoyle at precisely the same time. Hermione went to say the password, but Professor Snape stopped her.

"Miss Granger, I believe your prefect duties will have to wait, I need to speak with the Headmaster. Do reschedule."

"I beg your pardon, but this issue cannot wait."

"You may beg for my pardon all you wish, you will not receive it. But I must insist that your petty matters with Potter and Weasley can wait, I have pressing matters to attend to."

"As do I Professor."

Neither of them noticed in their bickering the headmaster coming down from his office.

"I do believe both of your matters are important. Severus, Hermione, do come with me."

They followed him up the spiraling staircase and into his office, Hermione sitting in the seat directly in front of the headmaster's desk. Severus, on the other hand, chose to stand.

"I understand that you have both come to me in regard to the Marriage Act that was passed some two days ago. I must inform you that I myself agree with the act."

"What?" they said in unison.

"The past few years the number of magical children attending Hogwarts has indeed lowered. I can only tell you that the information you read in the official document are true, and that there is a decline in the number of magical children being conceived. I apologize, but you two are not exempt from this law, and neither are the other children here who are of age. That is all I will say. I hope you take your choices into consideration, and I wish you the best of luck."

A/N: Ah, my take on this Wiktt challenge. Yes, I too have fallen in step with the rest, I thought I'd give it a try. I am trying to keep the characters in character, so please, inform me if I am not. I take suggestions and correction (and of course I also accept praise and flames--flames are only welcome in the form of constructive criticism). Please, don't forget to R & R.


	2. Trade?

Her mind had lead her to the place where she currently stood, looking down the row of potion's vials trying her best to identify the contents of most of the glasses. She had told herself after hours of research that her only alternative was to be a barren witch, something that she knew she wasn't. She had sneaked into his stores, again, under the confines of the invisibility cloak in broad daylight hoping to find the last ingredient of the Vidas Secas potion, which would make her sterile, thus making her an exception to the law. She had sat on her bed, in front of her forty petitions, petitions she knew she would never use, and she wished each of them to explode. After sulking for two days, she had decided she didn't need to worry about the law until she was petitioned. Two hours after her coming to her initial conclusion, an owl flew to her in the library, to Madame Pince's dismay, and landed on her lap. She was greeted with the ministry seal, and the petition was from Gregory Goyle of Slytherin house. Throughout the day she had received petitions from over twelve wizards including four professional Quidditch players, four Slytherin house members, and two ministry officials. Unfortunately, Harry and Ron weren't included in the law, being that they were still sixteen, and she was left alone on the invasion of her freedom.

The events of the day had lead her here, her last resort. She had argued to herself that she would one day want children, but rationalizing that she would rather have her freedom, she watched in the shadows of the Potion's master opened the door to his storeroom, and strained her ears to hear the whispered password. She waited until he headed off to what she was told earlier in the day would be a staff meeting, and she quietly slipped into his stores. She made sure not to touch or misplace anything. Finally, after twenty minutes of searching, she grabbed the bottle, opened it, and poured the amount she needed into her own dark purple vial. Putting the ingredient back on it's shelf, she grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak and turned around.

She didn't know when Professor Snape entered the room, as his boots were always silent, but she did know she was in big trouble.

"What could be so important to you to cause you to break into my stores AGAIN, Miss Granger?" His voice started off in it's own calm demeanor and depleted to a whisper by the time he said her name. She was terrified.

"I-I couldn't find you sir, and I really needed this ingredient to begin my final project for-"

"I see, I wasn't aware of any sixth year students who started on their service projects before seventh year started, especially any who wear invisibility cloaks," he grabbed the material from her hand, "and break into stores full of very expensive ingredients."

The look of fury of his face suddenly calmed. Hermione didn't know what to do, she'd never seen him so...collected.

"What did you take Miss Granger?"

"Nothin-"

"The truth, Miss Granger."

She sighed, and pulled the vial from her pocket, and gave it to him, watching as he smelled it's contents.

"So, the gryffindor know-it-all has decided not only to break into my stores, and take ingredients, she's also decided to steal an ingredient known for only two potions, two Dark potions to be exact. Two hundred points from Gryffindor,"

"But Professor-"

"I am quite sure I did not ask for you to speak, Miss Granger. As I was saying, two hundred points from Gryffindor, and you will repay me what you stole."

"Sir, I didn't steal it, it's in your hand."

He purposely dropped the vial, it crashed and spilled its contents on the stone of the dungeon floor.

"What is in my hand?"

She sighed and tightened her frown to stop from responding. She looked to the liquid on the floor saying goodbye to her last chance at avoiding the law.

"How much did it cost Professor? I can go to Gringotts over the weekend and-"

The anger was still on the tip of his tongue, but his face was cool and collected.

"I never said you would pay me back with money Miss Granger."

"Then what?-"

He swept over to the door of his storeroom and he locked it. He muttered what she thought was a silencing spell around the room, and he stood in front of her.

"Are you a virgin, Miss Granger?"

End of Chapter two.

Vidas Secas- Barren lives

The war is over–ending the summer before sixth year–this will be explained later...and it also explains why Hermione is known by unknown wizards i.e.- Quidditch players, ministry officials etc.

A/N: Little cliff hanger...kind of pointless since I am posting the second chapter right after this. Hope you enjoy the story, and please don't forget to read and review. Next chapter will have WARNINGS, so please read them.


	3. Dilemma

WARNINGS!

Non-consensual sex in this chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

"Excuse me, Professor, but whether I am or not is none of your concern."

She walked around him and made for the door when his hand wrapped around the fleshy part of her arm. She stopped. The look on his face had changed again from calm to completely livid as he pulled her back in front of him.

"I did not ask you that, Miss Granger. Now, answer my question, or prepare to be expelled."

"Y-You can't do that!"

"I can't, but the Headmaster can. Now, answer my question."

She felt defeated. She looked down at her shoes.

"Yes, Professor I am. Why?"

"Take off your robes. And do it now."

"Don't look so dumbfounded Miss Granger, do as I tell you."

She took off her robe, wondering what he was going to do next. She stood in front of him when she had threw her robe over the table she stood in front of.

"Now, take off your underwear."

She took in what he was saying, and began to sputter her response.

"I will not, you can't do this, this-this is rape!"

"Don't be silly, Miss Granger, we are simply trading potion's ingredients."

"I will not-"

"You will, and you will do so willingly, so, as I said before, remove your underwear. And hand me your wand."

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't outrun him, and she couldn't hex him either. If she went to Professor Dumbledore, she would be expelled for stealing. She pulled her knickers from under her skirt, and put them on top of her robes. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't cry you silly girl. Fine. We will trade ingredients. I will give you what you came to steal if you give me what I need. I will not inform the headmaster of your endeavors nor will you of mine. Now sit on the table."

Still crying she sat atop the table as he rummaged through his desk for an empty vial. Coming over to where she sat, he stood in front of her, muttering a spell that had positioned the vial directly under her. He slowly unbuttoned the front of his hooded cloak, and then unbuttoned his teaching robes underneath, revealing just his underwear. Hermione didn't dare look down, instead she turned her head to the left of where she sat, staring at the yellow liquids next to her. She heard him snap the band of his underwear, no doubt pulling himself from the binding material. She jumped when she felt him lift her pleated skirt, and exposed her to the cold dungeon air. He tugged under her bottom, and lifted her hips against his pushing her back onto the cold table. She started crying when she felt the tip of his penis touch her opening. She wanted to scream that she'd changed her mind, but it was either this or being expelled or betrothed, so she held her breath.

With no warning, he pushed into her with such a force that she brought her hands against his waist to make him stop. She couldn't adjust to this, it hurt that much. He pulled her hands down onto the table and continued to push into her. She had her eyes squeezed shut and her lip bled after she bit down on it. He continued with his ministrations, collecting the blood in the vial directly beneath where they were joined. It went on like that for ten minutes, his sporadic movements and knee jerk strokes had her pressing her hands against his chest in an effort for him to stop, but he didn't. As he approached what she assumed climax, he slumped above her, and pulled himself out of her. She pulled her knees together, and held her stomach, trying her best not to cry aloud. When she looked up, he stood above her with the vial of what she had come for. He put it down next to her on the table, and told her to sit up.

"Drink this, Miss Granger, it will ensure that you aren't...affected by this."

She smelled the liquid, contraceptives no doubt. She drunk it, wiped her face, took her wand from the Professor and silently dressed. Limping to the door, she unlocked it and all but awkwardly ran back to her dormitory.

He felt horrible. He hadn't been able to gather his supplies from his supplier, due to the lack of virgins these days, he needed to get the virgin's blood as soon as possible to ensure that he would be able to brew the Vidas Secas potion. The ministry had sent him a second notice, telling him of his deadline,. His brother had died during the war earlier that summer, leaving him the last remaining heir of the Snape family, which meant the ministry thought he needed to produce a child as quickly as possible. His only solution was brewing the Vidas Secas potion, well the counterpart for the normally female potion.

He had returned from the short meeting and had decided to begin grading most of the essays he had demanded from his fifth year students. When he saw her, by his shelves pouring the ingredient into the vial, he had hid in the shadows. At the time, he had no intention of getting his ingredient from her, until he recognized the chance he had. After she admitted her innocence and getting her to agree, he had taken what he needed. He felt horrible, yes, but he wouldn't have to marry some incompetent fool of a wife and bare her children.

The potion itself would take almost three weeks to brew, which was exactly when his time ran out, it worked out perfectly actually. He had to do what he had to do to ensure he would be as happy as he could be. He was indeed a Slytherin.

"Mione, you look kind of, sick. Everything okay?"

"Ron, my name isn't Mione. I already have enough people mispronouncing my name, don't give anyone another reason to call me something I won't answer to. And I'm fine."

"Well...Ginny said you've been throwing up a lot lately. Are you sure you don't want to go to see the nurse?"

"Will it make you leave me alone?"

"Yes."

"Fine then."

She stood up, and walked to the nurse, waiting for her to make her diagnoses. Hermione assumed it was just the flu, something most students caught that time of the year.

"Congratulations Miss Granger."

"Huh?"

"You're with child, congratulations. I am sure you are very excited."

"That's impossible Madame Pomfrey, I used a contraceptive potion."

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive I drank it myself!"

"Hmmm, wait here for a moment."

As she slipped into her office Hermione started to hyperventilate. The day she lost her virginity she had ran back to Gryffindor tower and scrubbed her skin raw and cried for the next two hours in her room. After coming to her senses, she had began brewing the Vidas Secas potion in the girls lavatory. She only had five more days before it was completed. She wanted to cry.

"Miss Granger, it appears you are immune to contraceptive potions and charms."

She hadn't noticed the mediwitch performing another diagnostic charm on her, but she couldn't believe what she had heard.

"I believe the last case I saw this kind of reaction was Molly Weasley. Fortunately, I did some research and introduced them to muggle condoms. Unfortunately, they did not use them. Shall I assume you want to abort the baby?"

"I can't..."

"Beliefs?"

"No, I can't. The Ministry of magic catalog all abortions made, magical or muggle. If they find out I got pregnant, I'll be arrested for disobeying the law."

"I see. Well I suggest you tell your beau soon, the ceremony can commence."

All she could do is cry.

A/N: Next chapter, Hermione tells Snape! Please read and review. And if you want to flame my story, please be brave enough to leave a pen name.


	4. Revenge

**A/N: To a reviewer (Time Keeper) I believe your calculations are very helpful but are indeed incorrect. Hermione Granger was born September 19, 1979, making her eleven years old after the deadline of September 1st (the deadline for incoming students) and making her twelve years old in 1991, the first year she attended Hogwarts. So, in my first chapter, the "aged dramatically" is indeed unnecessary, due to the fact that this is her sixth year of attending the school, and she is already 17 by September 19th. On the other hand, Harry and Ron (Harry: July 31st, 1980, Ron: March 1st, 1980) are still sixteen by the beginning of the sixth year). Although your calculations were incorrect, I do appreciate pointing a mistake out to me, and hopefully if you do find any in the future you will continue to mention them. Thanks.**

It was the first time in her life that she had no solution to a problem. No matter what angle she chose to approach the dilemma, there was no logical outcome. She was stuck, she had to tell Snape. She sat quietly on her bed, wishing there was anything to do that wouldn't get her arrested. She couldn't go to the headmaster or she'd be expelled and Snape would probably by fired. It was final, she was at a loss. She wrapped her robes around her and made her way to the dungeons. She hoped the Potions Master would somehow find a way around her problem, and that she would have more time...but something told her that the Ministry would not give them leeway on the matter.

She took her time getting to his office door, but somehow she found herself knocking before she realized she had. He came to the door, staring at her impatiently, and finally waving his hand for her to come in. Hermione didn't know where to start, she was quiet, until he spoke.

"Although it is highly refreshing to see you speechless, Miss Granger, I have more important matters to attend to."

He crossed his hands in front of his chest, as to emphasize his statement.

"Well? Out with it."

She took a deep breath, running her hand through her tangled hair, and spoke.

"I'm pregnant."

It was the first time in her academic career at Hogwarts she'd seen Professor Snape completely befuddled. His eyebrows had rose to the edge of his hairline, and his mouth was agape, waiting to catch flies. He was like that for only a few seconds, and he quickly composed himself.

"That's impossible. I gave you contraceptives immediately after-"

"I'm immune."

"Well did you take the potion yet?"

"What potion?"

"Don't be silly Miss Granger, the potion you stole the ingredient for."

"How did you...?"

"Are you daft, I know the ingredients of the Potion I _am _a Master of my craft."

"Well you should also know that it takes three weeks to brew. And besides, the Ministry keeps information about abortions now. I can't even get rid of the child."

"Well, Miss Granger, I do believe an accident is in order."

"An accident?"

"Yes, fall down the stairs, I believe that would help you, and not to mention a few others..."

"I will not! I will not subject myself to injury, especially when there is no guarantee that it will solve our problem."

"Our problem, Miss Granger? I do believe that in approximately three days I will consume the exact potion you were brewing and become exempt from this barbaric law. Do as you wish, but I will take no part in this."

"Well, I will contact the Ministry immediately and they will enforce your arrest"

"You will do no such thing."

"I can, and I will."

His lip twitched slightly, his eyes suddenly shot downcast, then shot up to meet hers. He came extremely close to her face, their noses only inches apart.

"What do you want from me child?"

All she could do was smirk.

"I want revenge."

With that she pulled the paper she was clenching in her robe pocket out and handed it to her professor.

His eyes enlarged at the sight of its heading:

PETITION OF MARRIAGE

When he looked up, she was already gone.

End of chapter 4

A/N: Next chapter Snape goes to Dumbledore. Please read and review, and remember, don't be an anonymous flamer.


	5. Two can play that game

The two figures approached the Headmaster's office, cringing simultaneously at the sight of the door at the top of the spiraling staircase. Before either could knock, it was thrown open by force by none other than the furious Albus Dumbledore. Behind him sat the worrisome Minerva McGonagall wearing away at the handle of the chair she was currently seated in. The two figures sat in seats beside the deputy Headmistress, and listened to the older wizard boom words at them.

"I have taught and lead this school for countless years. I have managed to maintain a safe environment for the majority of my students and faculty. To be repaid with this most unjust and treacherous act is disrespectful and below you. Of all the people I would think to betray me, you, Severus, and you Hermione were last on my list. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

The two figures sitting in their chairs responded only by avoiding the Headmaster's gaze and taking a sudden interest in the various magical photos that littered his office.

"How long has this been going on?"

"How long has what been going on, Sir?"

"Miss Granger," the Headmaster asked, "I have never known you to be dim-witted. You know what I am inquiring about."

"There was no affair, Headmaster, if of course that was your inquisition."

"Then, Severus, why was there a copy of a petition of marriage sent to me this morning?"

"I petitioned for marriage to Professor Snape sir, so that I may continue my studies at Hogwarts. You see, Headmaster, I was already petitioned by others- Quidditch players sir, who would surely take me away from my studies. Professor Snape agreed."

"Madam Pomfrey has already informed us of your situation, Miss Granger. There is no need to lie."

Said Minerva McGonagall sitting in the chair adjacent from her, sipping what Hermione was sure to be brandy.

"Well, you see, I-"

"We were well ahead of the law Headmaster, and we agreed to participate with the vile and unfair act without haste. Miss Granger having the child early will allow her to sit for her tests at the end of the year."

Dumbledore looked from the two, glancing back and forth between them.

"Is this true, Miss Granger?"

"Yes Headmaster."

She lied downright.

"I will not sit back while my teachers and students sexually," at this Hermione flinched, "frolic about in the castle. I will not allow these kinds of relationships at my school. I cannot press the amount of exposure you will both be dealing with. I will take no part in your defense, nor will I justify your actions. Due to your situation, I can no longer attend to aid you in these matters. You are dismissed."

They rose together, looking once back at the Headmaster, the one whom only days before would have offered them lemon drops with a twinkle in his eye, and they left. Neither said a word between themselves until they reached the end of the corridor.

"I never knew Gryffindors were such cunning liars."

"You're calling me a liar? I believe all I did was keep an oath."

"I see. The honorable Miss Granger."

"I didn't do it for honor, _Sir_," the word spilled off her tongue like liquid acid, "I did it for my dignity."

"And when might you have lost this . . . dignity as you call it?"

"When I let you touch me. Most repulsive I might say."

He was taken aback. He stood in front of her for a moment. For the second time she had shocked him, but he didn't let it steer him off his course. He leaned in close to her, his hair brushing the side of her cheek, and his nose close enough to her ear that she could hear his silent breathing. She was quite unnerved, he noticed.

"Might I have known that I repulsed you, Miss Granger, I would have surely touched you more often; if only the means of ruining your day. Oh, and by the way, I prepare to make your life a living hell. I accept."

With that, he walked away, his black billowing robes swirling around him in a way that made him seem more dastardly that he already was. Hermione on the other hand stood wide eyed at his open proclamation of their marriage. She didn't know what to do.

No one was invited to the ceremony, nor was anyone informed of it. It proceeded one week after the Headmaster's meeting inside of the Ministry of Magic, where an ordained Wizard bonded them. The rings were normal, and plain, thin pieces of gold on their fingers. Severus Snape did not kiss his bride, nor did he want to. With a sure scowl he accepted the scroll that licenced their marriage, the same that would, with an audible 'pop', file itself away at the Ministry headquarters. That same scroll would only imitate an apparation noise if the marriage was consummated at least eight hours afterward.

Hermione had informed the High Wizard of her current condition, asking if the marriage still had to be consummated. His exact words being: "I do believe that all ceremonies are identical, entailing all of the same details. Nothing can be done to change this for it would indeed give you leeway to find a common marriage loophole." She had sighed at that. After protesting her case once more she silently followed Snape to his dungeons.

He, like always, whispered his password, telling her shortly after that what belonged to him was his, and he would not let her interfere with it. He plopped down on the couch soon after with a bottle of Old Ogdens and settled in front of his already lit hearth. She stood across from him, and soon after took a seat in the leather reclining chair directly next to where he sat.

"I don't believe I gave you permission to sit Miss Granger."

"Well, Professor, I doubt you would have so I assumed hospitality."

"Very well. You were always rude in your assumptions."

"Can we just get this over with?"

"Eager are we? Very well. Although, we have a few hours, I'd like to get drunk first."

She sat quietly, her hands shaking slightly in her lap. She wasn't ready for all of this so soon. He was sitting there smug and careless while she just thought back to the day the whole mess had begun. Halfway down the bottle of Firewhiskey came the silky voice of her Potions Master.

"I should think I should relay the rules to you, Granger."

He didn't wait for her to respond.

"First, nothing here is yours. Everything inside my quarters is my property, as are you."

"Excuse me!-"

His hand shot up.

"Second, you will do as I say, when I say it. And finally, you will drop my class immediately."

"I will do no such thing! I will not agree to any of this...this rubbish!"

"I do believe you have to. Unless Azkaban is a happier place."

"You wouldn't dare."

"If that is what you think. It's either Azkaban, or living in Snape Manor during the duration of you r sixth and seventh years."

He sipped on his firewhiskey. She was trapped. She hung her head and courageously brought it back to met his eyes.

"Very well then."

"Good, now remove your clothes."

End of chapter five.

A/N: PLEASE READ!

I must say before I get dozens (hopefully) of reviews claiming that my character (Dumbledore) is indeed out of character that I am tired of the MLC fics that are cliche and unoriginal and I have taken it upon myself to write something of the complete opposite. In the future chapters, Harry and Ron will indeed share there opinions as well as some of the parents of Hogwarts' students. The war that came before this story will also be explained. If you dislike mean and nasty Snape, please discontinue from reading this story. He will never be a lovy dovy man. If you disagree with calculating and vengeful Hermione, please turn back now, because she will have every reason to be angry in the coming chapters.

Thank you, and please Read and Review.


End file.
